Future For The Two Of Us
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno went to visit a great fortune teller whose predictions are 99% gonna happen. Unfortunately, they received the bad fortune. RxR


**A/N: A fanfic I made specially for Christmas! I just hope it's good enough. All my work is probably still mada mada :( Have a happy Christmas though~ and Happy Birthday to Echizen~ RxR~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Future For The Two Of Us<strong>

_I do not want to foresee the future. I am concerned with taking care of the present. God has given me no control over the moment following. _

_-Mohandas Gandhi _

Ryoma and Sakuno began dating each other since the first year of their high school life. Sakuno was the one who confessed and Ryoma accepted her feelings whole heartedly.

_"I love you ever since the first year of middle school, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno confessed as she closed her eyes waiting for Ryoma's response. Silence followed and Sakuno was fearing for the worst. She was thinking of all the possible ways of how Ryoma would reject her. She shook her head and thought to herself to think positively. She opened her eyes and looked straight at Ryoma's face with determination. _

_Sakuno widened her eyes in shock as she saw Ryoma smiling gently at her. Sakuno teared up. No words were expressed but Sakuno understood the look that Ryoma gave her. It was the look of acceptance. He accepted her feelings and Sakuno never felt so much happiness. She ran towards Ryoma and gave him a hug in which Ryoma hugged back. _

Sakuno smiled at the sky while the wind blows as the scene replayed in her thoughts. She tugged her flying hair behind her ear and closed her eyes feeling the wind as she waited for Ryoma outside the school gates.

'_It's already our last year in high school. Christmas is also right around the corner. How time flies.' _Sakuno thought as she felt the wind on her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at her side as she heard footsteps approaching. She smiled as she saw Ryoma appear. Ryoma nodded his head acknowledging her presence and walked away slowly for Sakuno to catch up. Even without words, they can understand each other.

While walking, Sakuno decided to start up a conversation.

"Ryoma-kun, I've heard from Tomo-chan that there's a shop downtown with a great fortune teller. The fortune teller predicted that Tomo-chan would get a boyfriend this month and it did came true." Sakuno said with dreamy eyes.

Ryoma watched her expression for awhile and asked, "You want to get your fortune told?"

Sakuno's head instantly turned to Ryoma. She blushed as she said, "Y-Yes, if you don't mind."

Ryoma nodded and stretched out his arm as if asking Sakuno to hold his hand. Sakuno's face brightened and she grabbed his hand as they walked side by side.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Tomo-chan said that it's around here somewhere." Sakuno said as she looked around.

"Should you really be trusted with directions?" Ryoma sighed, remembering that Sakuno is a directionally challenged girl.

Sakuno pouted as she heard that statement from Ryoma while Ryoma just looked straight ahead. Sakuno stared at Ryoma and thought, _'Is this a date?' _with a blush on her face. Ryoma noticed Sakuno staring at him so he stared back. Sakuno snapped back to reality and realized that Ryoma caught her staring at him. She blushed harder and looked away. Ryoma slightly tilted his head in confusion.

Sakuno's face brightened when she finally found the shop. She pointed towards it and dragged Ryoma by the hand towards the shop. They entered the shop and looked around. It was a very dark room and it was really like how it was in movies and stuff.

"Welcome dear customers." A female voice said from behind a curtain. Ryoma and Sakuno peeked in the curtain and saw a woman who was maybe in her thirties. The woman beckoned them to sit at the chairs in front of her and they did so. Ryoma saw that there was a crystal ball on the table and stared at it blankly.

_'So these kinds of things do exist huh...' _Ryoma thought blankly.

The woman stared at her crystal ball and frowned. Sakuno got nervous upon noticing the woman's reaction.

"It seems you two are not meant to be." The woman bluntly said. Sakuno widened her eyes.

"W-what?..." Sakuno bowed her head in disappointment. Being said that she was not meant to be with Ryoma just feels so painful for her. A girl always dreams of always being with the one they love until the end.

Ryoma slammed his hand on the table of the fortune teller leaving the payment and dragged Sakuno outside of the shop by her hand.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma glanced at the girl beside him. Sakuno's head was bowed down so Ryoma couldn't see what expression Sakuno is wearing but he knows that she's feeling very sad.

"Just because she's a great fortune teller doesn't mean that what she always predicts will happen. Nobody can tell our future." Ryoma said, trying to cheer Sakuno up.

Sakuno slowly looked up to Ryoma's face and sadly smiled. Ryoma noticed the sad smile and held her hand tighter.

"It's Christmas. You should be happy." Ryoma tried again to cheer her up. Ryoma didn't expect Sakuno's reaction after what he said. Sakuno's expression was that of shock.

"I-I have to go Ryoma-kun. Thank you very much for accompanying me!" Sakuno bowed and ran away from Ryoma leaving him blinking to himself.

'_What was that all about?' _

Sakuno continued running in a hurry as she remembered that she still have to finish preparing Ryoma's present.

_'Ryoma-kun's right. This is not the time to be depressed. There's still a small chance for the prediction to not come true. The present is important for now. I have to prepare gifts for Ryoma-kun right now.' _Sakuno smiled then sweatdropped after a while, '_Mou, why is your birthday so near to Christmas. I have to prepare two gifts just for you.' _Sakuno sniffed but giggled right afterwards.

~xoxoxoxo~

These past few days, Ryoma would always look at Sakuno with a worried expression in his face. He would always notice Sakuno sleeping in class in which she doesn't usually do. She would also avoid him and go straight home by herself. Ryoma started to think that it must've been the fortune they got that made her act this way.

Ryoma's patience grows thin as he decided to approach Sakuno and lecture her.

"Oi." Ryoma greeted as lunch time came. Sakuno looked at him in shock and stood up from her chair immediately.

"R-Ryoma-kun. Uhm, here's your lunch. I'm sorry, I can't eat with you today. I have to go now." Sakuno said and started to walk away from Ryoma but Ryoma grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Are you avoiding me? Was it because of the fortune?" Ryoma pressed. A sweat fell off Sakuno's forehead thinking that her surprise for Ryoma would be found out.

"Sakuno-chan! What are you still doing? Let's go!"

Ryoma and Sakuno turned to the door and saw Tomoka waving at them. Ryoma lets go of Sakuno's hands with hesitation, grabbed his lunch and walked away. Sakuno ran towards Tomoka and thanked her.

"Thank you so much, Tomo-chan. You saved me. I thought he was gonna find out." Sakuno said as Tomoka smiled.

"But I feel bad for him though. He has no idea what's going on. It's kinda sad to not know something." Tomoka said as they walked to the rooftop together.

"He'll know it soon enough. When Christmas comes."

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma plopped down on his bed that afternoon and sighed a big sigh. He was thinking of what was going on in Sakuno's mind but was interrupted when his phone rang. Looking at the caller, he immediately answered when he saw Sakuno's name flash.

"Hello?" Ryoma answered.

"Ryoma-kun? Would you like to spend Christmas with me?" Sakuno asked unsurely. She was sure that Ryoma would spend his birthday and Christmas with his family.

"Sure." Ryoma answered. Sakuno widened her eyes and blushed.

"A-Are you sure? Is it okay with your family?"

"It's fine. I'll bet they'll be more than happy to let me go." Ryoma sighed as he thought of the teasings his family will say once he tells them of his plans.

~xoxoxoxo~

Ryoma leaned on the wall, drinking ponta, as he waited for Sakuno to come. She wasn't exactly late since he was just early. Stupid family made him go there earlier since they said it was rude to make a girl wait.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakuno shouted as she ran towards Ryoma. Ryoma looked at her and slightly blushed at her looks. She was completely dressed up for this occasion. The night atmosphere makes her look like she's shining.

"You're not exactly late. I'm just early." Ryoma said as he looked away to hide his blush.

They walked together to a fast food chain and chatted about some things. Mostly about how Ryoma's family teased him. Sakuno giggled and suddenly reached out for her paper bag. She laid out a gift on the table and said,

"Happy birthday, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma looked at the present and slowly took it, "Can I open it?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno nodded with a slight blush on her face. He opened it and found that it was a small pillow in tennis racquet form.

"I-I made that myself. I was gonna make a tennis ball shaped pillow as well but I just don't have enough time. It was supposed to be your Christmas present but..." Sakuno explained but Ryoma cut her off.

"Thank you." Ryoma said. Sakuno looked at him with a blush.

"So you were tired making this. I thought it was because of the fortune."

Sakuno shook her head, "The fortune doesn't worry me now because I believe that we'll always, always be together. Like you said, there's still a small chance that it won't happen." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma was glad that Sakuno didn't take the fortune to heart that much and stood up to sit beside Sakuno. Sakuno tilted her head questioningly at Ryoma.

Ryoma leaned down and kissed Sakuno on the lips. Sakuno's face reddened and her eyes wide in shock. It was just a small kiss and when Ryoma pulled away, Sakuno covered her mouth with her hands.

"Thanks for the Christmas present." Ryoma smirked. Sakuno blushed even more.

_We'll always be together. _

**End**


End file.
